User talk:Min-droid
AMAZON TREE TURTLES is a character in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He was chosen by the AMAZON TREE TURTLES to be the AMAZON TREE TURTLE and defeat the Overlord. AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLESAMAZON TREE TUAMAZON TREE TURTLESRTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f4/Florida_Box_Turtle_Digon3_re-edited.jpg AMAZON TREE TURTLAMAZON TREE TURTLESEShttps://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f4/Florida_Box_Turtle_Digon3_re-edited.jpg AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLESAMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLESAMAZON TREE TURTLESAMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLESAMAZON TREE TURTLAMAZON TREE TURTLESESAMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURAMAZON TREE TUAMAZON TREE TURTLESRTLESTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLESAMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES VAMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLESAMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES AMAZON TREE TURTLES https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f4/Florida_Box_Turtle_Digon3_re-edited.jpg https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f4/Florida_Box_Turtle_Digon3_re-edited.jpg Lloyd Garmadon Backstory Before the Series TBA Pilots (Way of the Ninja) He did not make an appearance in the pilots, though it's assumed that he'd been living on the streets during this time. Season 1 (The Green Ninja) TBA Season 2 (The Final Battle) TBA Season 3 (Rebooted) TBA Season 4 (Tournament of the Elements) TBA Season 5 (Possessed) After helping a village with capturing a monstrous fish, Sensei Wu decides to hire the ninja to help him advertise his new tea shop. Later, they get a call saying the police need some extra help from the Green Ninja. When he gets there however, he runs into an evil sprit from the Cursed Realm named Morro, who manages to possess Lloyd. Page semi-protected Turtle From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search For other uses, see Turtle (disambiguation). Turtles Temporal range: Late Triassic – Present,1 220–0 Ma PreЄЄOSDCPTJKPgN Florida Box Turtle Digon3 re-edited.jpg Florida box turtle (Terrapene carolina) Scientific classification e Kingdom: Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Reptilia Clade: Testudinata Order: Testudines Batsch, 1788 2 Subgroups Cryptodira Pleurodira †Meiolaniidae and see text Diversity 14 extant families with 356 species World.distribution.testudines.1.png Blue: sea turtles, black: land turtles This article's lead section may not adequately summarize its contents. Relevant discussion may be found on the talk page. To comply with Wikipedia's lead section guidelines, please consider modifying the lead to provide an accessible overview of the article's key points in such a way that it can stand on its own as a concise version of the article. (January 2018) Turtles are diapsids of the order Testudines (or Chelonii3) characterized by a special bony or cartilaginous shell developed from their ribs and acting as a shield.4 "Turtle" may refer to the order as a whole (American English) or to fresh-water and sea-dwelling testudines (British English).5 The order Testudines includes both extant (living) and extinct species. The earliest known members of this group date from 220 million years ago,16 making turtles one of the oldest reptile groups and a more ancient group than snakes or crocodilians. Of the 356 known species2 alive today, some are highly endangered.2 Turtles are ectotherms—animals commonly called cold-blooded—meaning that their internal temperature varies according to the ambient environment. However, because of their high metabolic rate, leatherback sea turtles have a body temperature that is noticeably higher than that of the surrounding water. Turtles are classified as amniotes, along with other reptiles, birds, and mammals. Like other amniotes, turtles breathe air and do not lay eggs underwater, although many species live in or around water. The study of turtles is called cheloniology, after the Greek word for turtle. It is also sometimes called testudinology, after the Latin name for turtles. Contents 1 Turtle, tortoise, or terrapin 2 Anatomy and morphology 2.1 Neck retraction 2.2 Head 2.3 Shell 2.3.1 Respiration 2.4 Skin and molting 2.5 Limbs 3 Behavior 3.1 Senses 3.2 Communication 3.3 Intelligence 4 Ecology and life history 4.1 Diet 5 Systematics and evolution 5.1 Classification of turtles 6 Fossil record 6.1 Genomics 7 In human culture 7.1 As pets 7.2 As food, traditional medicine, and cosmetics 8 Conservation status 9 See also 10 Notes 11 References 12 Further reading 13 External links Turtle, tortoise, or terrapin Turtle, tortoise, and terrapin Green sea turtle African spurred tortoise Red-eared slider (terrapin) Differences exist in usage of the common terms turtle, tortoise, and terrapin, depending on the variety of English being used.7 These terms are common names and do not reflect precise biological or taxonomic distinctions.8 Turtle may either refer to the order as a whole, or to particular turtles that make up a form taxon that is not monophyletic, or may be limited to only aquatic species. Tortoise usually refers to any land-dwelling, non-swimming chelonian.9 Terrapin is used to describe several species of small, edible, hard-shell turtles, typically those found in brackish waters. In North America, all chelonians are commonly called turtles. Tortoise is used only in reference to fully terrestrial turtles or, more narrowly, only those members of Testudinidae, the family of modern land tortoises.109 Terrapin may refer to small semi-aquatic turtles that live in fresh and brackish water, in particular the diamondback terrapin (Malaclemys terrapin).11121314 Although the members of the genus Terrapene dwell mostly on land, they are referred to as box turtles rather than tortoises.8 The American Society of Ichthyologists and Herpetologists uses "turtle" to describe all species of the order Testudines, regardless of whether they are land-dwelling or sea-dwelling, and uses "tortoise" as a more specific term for slow-moving terrestrial species.7 In the United Kingdom, the word turtle is used for water-dwelling species, including ones known in the US as terrapins, but not for terrestrial species, which are known only as tortoises. The word chelonian is popular among veterinarians, scientists, and conservationists working with these animals as a catch-all name for any member of the superorder Chelonia, which includes all turtles living and extinct, as well as their immediate ancestors. Chelonia is based on the Greek word for turtles, χελώνη chelone;151617 Testudines, on the other hand, is based on the Latin word for tortoise, testudo.18 Terrapin comes from an Algonquian word for turtle.1019 Some languages do not have this distinction, as all of these are referred to by the same name. For example, in Spanish, the word tortuga is used for turtles, tortoises, and terrapins. A sea-dwelling turtle is tortuga marina, a freshwater species tortuga de río, and a tortoise tortuga terrestre.20 Anatomy and morphology This image from Pacific Lutheran University shows the cervical vertebrae of a Cryptodire as seen ventrally. The vertebrae have an S-shaped curve to allow for neck retraction into the shell. The largest living chelonian is the leatherback sea turtle (Dermochelys coriacea), which reaches a shell length of 200 cm (6.6 ft) and can reach a weight of over 900 kg (2,000 lb). Freshwater turtles are generally smaller, but with the largest species, the Asian softshell turtle Pelochelys cantorii, a few individuals have been reported up to 200 cm (6.6 ft). This dwarfs even the better-known alligator snapping turtle, the largest chelonian in North America, which attains a shell length of up to 80 cm (2.6 ft) and weighs as much as 113.4 kg (250 lb).21 Giant tortoises of the genera Geochelone, Meiolania, and others were relatively widely distributed around the world into prehistoric times, and are known to have existed in North and South America, Australia, and Africa. They became extinct at the same time as the appearance of man, and it is assumed humans hunted them for food. The only surviving giant tortoises are on the Seychelles and Galápagos Islands and can grow to over 130 cm (51 in) in length, and weigh about 300 kg (660 lb).22 The largest ever chelonian was Archelon ischyros, a Late Cretaceous sea turtle known to have been up to 4.6 m (15 ft) long.23 The smallest turtle is the speckled padloper tortoise of South Africa. It measures no more than 8 cm (3.1 in) in length and weighs about 140 g (4.9 oz). Two other species of small turtles are the American mud turtles and musk turtles that live in an area that ranges from Canada to South America. The shell length of many species in this group is less than 13 cm (5.1 in) in length. Neck retraction Neck retraction in turtles Pleurodires retract their neck sideways Cryptodires retract their neck backwards Turtles are divided into two groups, according to how they retract their necks into their shells (something the ancestral Proganochelys could not do). The mechanism of neck retraction differs phylogenetically: the suborder Pleurodira retracts laterally to the side, anterior to shoulder girdles, while the suborder Cryptodira retracts straight back, between shoulder girdles.24 These motions are largely due to the morphology and arrangement of cervical vertebrae. Of all recent turtles, the cervical column consists of nine joints and eight vertebrae, which are individually independent.25 Since these vertebrae are not fused and are rounded, the neck is more flexible, being able to bend in the backwards and sideways directions.24 The primary function and evolutionary implication of neck retraction is thought to be for feeding rather than protection.26 Neck retraction and reciprocal extension allows the turtle to reach out further to capture prey while swimming. Neck expansion creates suction when the head is thrust forward and the oropharynx is expanded, and this morphology suggests the retraction function is for feeding purposes as the suction helps catch prey.26 The protection the shell provides the head when it is retracted is therefore not the main function of retraction, thus is an exaptation.27 As for the difference between the two methods of retraction, both Pleurodirans and Cryptodirans use the quick extension of the neck as a method of predation, so the difference in retraction mechanism is not due to a difference in ecological niche.28 Head Most turtles that spend most of their lives on land have their eyes looking down at objects in front of them. Some aquatic turtles, such as snapping turtles and soft-shelled turtles, have eyes closer to the top of the head. These species of turtle can hide from predators in shallow water, where they lie entirely submerged except for their eyes and nostrils. Near their eyes, sea turtles possess glands that produce salty tears that rid their body of excess salt taken in from the water they drink. Turtles have rigid beaks and use their jaws to cut and chew food. Instead of having teeth, which they appear to have lost about 150-200 million years ago,29 the upper and lower jaws of the turtle are covered by horny ridges. Carnivorous turtles usually have knife-sharp ridges for slicing through their prey. Herbivorous turtles have serrated-edged ridges that help them cut through tough plants. They use their tongues to swallow food, but unlike most reptiles, they cannot stick out their tongues to catch food. Shell Main article: Turtle shell The upper shell of the turtle is called the carapace. The lower shell that encases the belly is called the plastron. The carapace and plastron are joined together on the turtle's sides by bony structures called bridges. The inner layer of a turtle's shell is made up of about 60 bones that include portions of the backbone and the ribs, meaning the turtle cannot crawl out of its shell. In most turtles, the outer layer of the shell is covered by horny scales called scutes that are part of its outer skin, or epidermis. Scutes are made up of the fibrous protein keratin that also makes up the scales of other reptiles. These scutes overlap the seams between the shell bones and add strength to the shell. Some turtles do not have horny scutes; for example, the leatherback sea turtle and the soft-shelled turtles have shells covered with leathery skin instead. The shape of the shell gives helpful clues about how a turtle lives. Most tortoises have a large, dome-shaped shell that makes it difficult for predators to crush the shell between their jaws. One of the few exceptions is the African pancake tortoise, which has a flat, flexible shell that allows it to hide in rock crevices. Most aquatic turtles have flat, streamlined shells, which aid in swimming and diving. American snapping turtles and musk turtles have small, cross-shaped plastrons that give them more efficient leg movement for walking along the bottom of ponds and streams. Another exception is the Belawan Turtle (Cirebon, West Java), which has sunken-back soft-shell. The color of a turtle's shell may vary. Shells are commonly colored brown, black, or olive green. In some species, shells may have red, orange, yellow, or grey markings, often spots, lines, or irregular blotches. One of the most colorful turtles is the eastern painted turtle, which includes a yellow plastron and a black or olive shell with red markings around the rim. Tortoises, being land-based, have rather heavy shells. In contrast, aquatic and soft-shelled turtles have lighter shells that help them avoid sinking in water and swim faster with more agility. These lighter shells have large spaces called fontanelles between the shell bones. The shells of leatherback sea turtles are extremely light because they lack scutes and contain many fontanelles. It has been suggested by Jackson (2002) that the turtle shell can function as pH buffer. To endure through anoxic conditions, such as winter periods trapped beneath ice or within anoxic mud at the bottom of ponds, turtles utilize two general physiological mechanisms. In the case of prolonged periods of anoxia, it has been shown that the turtle shell both releases carbonate buffers and uptakes lactic acid.30 Respiration Respiration, for many amniotes, is achieved by the contraction and relaxation of specific muscle groups (i.e. intercostals, abdominal muscles, and/or a diaphragm) attached to an internal rib-cage that can expand or contract the body wall thus assisting airflow in and out of the lungs.31 The ribs of Chelonians, however, are fused with their carapace and external to their pelvic and pectoral girdles, a feature unique among turtles. This rigid shell is not capable of expansion, and by rendering their rib-cage immobile, Testudines have had to evolve special adaptations for respiration.3233 Turtle pulmonary ventilation occurs by using specific groups of abdominal muscles attached to their viscera and shell that pull the lungs ventrally during inspiration, where air is drawn in via a negative pressure gradient (Boyle's Law).31 In expiration, the contraction of the transversus abdominus is the driving force by propelling the viscera into the lungs and expelling air under positive pressure.32 Conversely, the relaxing and flattening of the oblique abdominis muscle pulls the transversus back down which, once again, draws air back into the lungs.32 Important auxiliary muscles used for ventilatory processes are the pectoralis, which is used in conjunction with the transverse abdominis during inspiration, and the serratus, which moves with the abdominal oblique accompanying expiration. The lungs of Testudines are multi-chambered and attached their entire length down the carapace. The number of chambers can vary between taxa, though most commonly they have three lateral chambers, three medial chambers, and one terminal chamber.34 As previously mentioned, the act of specific abdominal muscles pulling down the viscera (or pushing back up) is what allows for respiration in turtles. Specifically, it is the turtles large liver that pulls or pushes on the lungs.32 Ventral to the lungs, in the coelomic cavity, the liver of turtles is attached directly to the right lung, and their stomach is directly attached to the left lung by the ventral mesopneumonium, which is attached to their liver by the ventral mesentery.32 When the liver is pulled down, inspiration begins. Supporting the lungs is the post-pulmonary septum, which is found in all Testudines, and is thought to prevent the lungs from collapsing.35 Skin and molting Tail of a snapping turtle As mentioned above, the outer layer of the shell is part of the skin; each scute (or plate) on the shell corresponds to a single modified scale. The remainder of the skin has much smaller scales, similar to the skin of other reptiles. Turtles do not molt their skins all at once as snakes do, but continuously in small pieces. When turtles are kept in aquaria, small sheets of dead skin can be seen in the water (often appearing to be a thin piece of plastic) having been sloughed off when the animals deliberately rub themselves against a piece of wood or stone. Tortoises also shed skin, but dead skin is allowed to accumulate into thick knobs and plates that provide protection to parts of the body outside the shell. By counting the rings formed by the stack of smaller, older scutes on top of the larger, newer ones, it is possible to estimate the age of a turtle, if one knows how many scutes are produced in a year.36 This method is not very accurate, partly because growth rate is not constant, but also because some of the scutes eventually fall away from the shell. Limbs Terrestrial tortoises have short, sturdy feet. Tortoises are famous for moving slowly, in part because of their heavy, cumbersome shells, which restrict stride length. Skeleton of snapping turtle (Chelydra serpentina) Amphibious turtles normally have limbs similar to those of tortoises, except that the feet are webbed and often have long claws. These turtles swim using all four feet in a way similar to the dog paddle, with the feet on the left and right side of the body alternately providing thrust. Large turtles tend to swim less than smaller ones, and the very big species, such as alligator snapping turtles, hardly swim at all, preferring to walk along the bottom of the river or lake. As well as webbed feet, turtles have very long claws, used to help them clamber onto riverbanks and floating logs upon which they bask. Male turtles tend to have particularly long claws, and these appear to be used to stimulate the female while mating. While most turtles have webbed feet, some, such as the pig-nosed turtle, have true flippers, with the digits being fused into paddles and the claws being relatively small. These species swim in the same way as sea turtles do (see below). Sea turtles are almost entirely aquatic and have flippers instead of feet. Sea turtles fly through the water, using the up-and-down motion of the front flippers to generate thrust; the back feet are not used for propulsion but may be used as rudders for steering. Compared with freshwater turtles, sea turtles have very limited mobility on land, and apart from the dash from the nest to the sea as hatchlings, male sea turtles normally never leave the sea. Females must come back onto land to lay eggs. They move very slowly and laboriously, dragging themselves forwards with their flippers. Behavior Senses Turtles are thought to have exceptional night vision due to the unusually large number of rod cells in their retinas. Turtles have color vision with a wealth of cone subtypes with sensitivities ranging from the near ultraviolet (UVA) to red. Some land turtles have very poor pursuit movement abilities, which are normally found only in predators that hunt quick-moving prey, but carnivorous turtles are able to move their heads quickly to snap. Communication The Arrau turtle has a sizable vocal repertoire.37 While typically thought of as mute, turtles make various sounds when communicating. Tortoises may be vocal when courting and mating. Various species of both freshwater and sea turtles emit numerous types of calls, often short and low frequency, from the time they are in the egg to when they are adults. These vocalizations may serve to create group cohesion when migrating.37 Intelligence See also: Animal cognition It has been reported that wood turtles are better than white rats at learning to navigate mazes.38 Case studies exist of turtles playing.38 They do, however, have a very low encephalization quotient (relative brain to body mass), and their hard shells enable them to live without fast reflexes or elaborate predator avoidance strategies.39 In the laboratory, turtles (Pseudemys nelsoni) can learn novel operant tasks and have demonstrated a long-term memory of at least 7.5 months.40 Ecology and life history File:Turtle in Indonesia.ogv Sea turtle swimming Although many turtles spend large amounts of their lives underwater, all turtles and tortoises breathe air and must surface at regular intervals to refill their lungs. They can also spend much or all of their lives on dry land. Aquatic respiration in Australian freshwater turtles is currently being studied. Some species have large cloacal cavities that are lined with many finger-like projections. These projections, called papillae, have a rich blood supply and increase the surface area of the cloaca. The turtles can take up dissolved oxygen from the water using these papillae, in much the same way that fish use gills to respire.41 Like other reptiles, turtles lay eggs that are slightly soft and leathery. The eggs of the largest species are spherical while the eggs of the rest are elongated. Their albumen is white and contains a different protein from bird eggs, such that it will not coagulate when cooked. Turtle eggs prepared to eat consist mainly of yolk. In some species, temperature determines whether an egg develops into a male or a female: a higher temperature causes a female, a lower temperature causes a male. Large numbers of eggs are deposited in holes dug into mud or sand. They are then covered and left to incubate by themselves. Depending on the species, the eggs will typically take 70–120 days to hatch.needed When the turtles hatch, they squirm their way to the surface and head toward the water. There are no known species in which the mother cares for her young. Sea turtles lay their eggs on dry, sandy beaches. Immature sea turtles are not cared for by the adults. Turtles can take many years to reach breeding age, and in many cases, breed every few years rather than annually. Researchers have recently discovered a turtle's organs do not gradually break down or become less efficient over time, unlike most other animals. It was found that the liver, lungs, and kidneys of a centenarian turtle are virtually indistinguishable from those of its immature counterpart. This has inspired genetic researchers to begin examining the turtle genome for longevity genes.42 A group of turtles is known as a bale.43 Diet A green sea turtle grazing on seagrass A turtle's diet varies greatly depending on the environment in which it lives. Adult turtles typically eat aquatic plants;needed invertebrates such as insects, snails, and worms; and have been reported to occasionally eat dead marine animals. Several small freshwater species are carnivorous, eating small fish and a wide range of aquatic life. However, protein is essential to turtle growth and juvenile turtles are purely carnivorous. Sea turtles typically feed on jellyfish, sponges, and other soft-bodied organisms. Some species with stronger jaws have been observed to eat shellfish, while others, such as the green sea turtle, do not eat meat at all and, instead, have a diet largely made up of algae.44 Systematics and evolution Main article: Turtle classification See also: List of Testudines families Life restoration of Odontochelys semitestacea, the oldest known turtle relative with a partial shell "Chelonia" from Ernst Haeckel's Kunstformen der Natur, 1904 Based on body fossils, the first proto-turtles are believed to have existed in the late Triassic Period of the Mesozoic era, about 220 million years ago, and their shell, which has remained a remarkably stable body plan, is thought to have evolved from bony extensions of their backbones and broad ribs that expanded and grew together to form a complete shell that offered protection at every stage of its evolution, even when the bony component of the shell was not complete. This is supported by fossils of the freshwater Odontochelys semitestacea or "half-shelled turtle with teeth", from the late Triassic, which have been found near Guangling in southwest China. Odontochelys displays a complete bony plastron and an incomplete carapace, similar to an early stage of turtle embryonic development.45 Prior to this discovery, the earliest-known fossil turtle ancestors, like Proganochelys, were terrestrial and had a complete shell, offering no clue to the evolution of this remarkable anatomical feature. By the late Jurassic, turtles had radiated widely, and their fossil history becomes easier to read. Their exact ancestry has been disputed. It was believed they are the only surviving branch of the ancient evolutionary grade Anapsida, which includes groups such as procolophonids, millerettids, protorothyrids, and pareiasaurs. All anapsid skulls lack a temporal opening while all other extant amniotes have temporal openings (although in mammals, the hole has become the zygomatic arch). The millerettids, protorothyrids, and pareiasaurs became extinct in the late Permian period and the procolophonoids during the Triassic.46 However, it was later suggested that the anapsid-like turtle skull may be due to reversion rather than to anapsid descent. More recent morphological phylogenetic studies with this in mind placed turtles firmly within diapsids, slightly closer to Squamata than to Archosauria.4748 All molecular studies have strongly upheld the placement of turtles within diapsids; some place turtles within Archosauria,49 or, more commonly, as a sister group to extant archosaurs,50515253 though an analysis conducted by Lyson et al. (2012) recovered turtles as the sister group of lepidosaurs instead.54 Reanalysis of prior phylogenies suggests that they classified turtles as anapsids both because they assumed this classification (most of them studying what sort of anapsid turtles are) and because they did not sample fossil and extant taxa broadly enough for constructing the cladogram. Testudines were suggested to have diverged from other diapsids between 200 and 279 million years ago, though the debate is far from settled.475055 Even the traditional placement of turtles outside Diapsida cannot be ruled out at this point. A combined analysis of morphological and molecular data conducted by Lee (2001) found turtles to be anapsids (though a relationship with archosaurs couldn't be statistically rejected).56 Similarly, a morphological study conducted by Lyson et al.. (2010) recovered them as anapsids most closely related to Eunotosaurus.57 A molecular analysis of 248 nuclear genes from 16 vertebrate taxa suggests that turtles are a sister group to birds and crocodiles (the Archosauria).58 The date of separation of turtles and birds and crocodiles was estimated to be 255 million years ago. The most recent common ancestor of living turtles, corresponding to the split between Pleurodira and Cryptodira, was estimated to have occurred around 157 million years ago.5960 The oldest definitive crown-group turtle (member of the modern clade Testudines) is the species Caribemys oxfordiensis from the late Jurassic period (Oxfordian stage).59 Through utilizing the first genomic-scale phylogenetic analysis of ultraconserved elements (UCEs) to investigate the placement of turtles within reptiles, Crawford et al. (2012) also suggest that turtles are a sister group to birds and crocodiles (the Archosauria).61 The first genome-wide phylogenetic analysis was completed by Wang et al. (2013). Using the draft genomes of Chelonia mydas and Pelodiscus sinensis, the team used the largest turtle data set to date in their analysis and concluded that turtles are likely a sister group of crocodilians and birds (Archosauria).62 This placement within the diapsids suggests that the turtle lineage lost diapsid skull characteristics as it now possesses an anapsid-like skull. The earliest known fully shelled member of the turtle lineage is the late Triassic Proganochelys. This genus already possessed many advanced turtle traits, and thus probably indicates many millions of years of preceding turtle evolution; this is further supported by evidence from fossil tracks from the Early Triassic of the United States (Wyoming and Utah) and from the Middle Triassic of Germany, indicating that proto-turtles already existed as early as the Early Triassic.63 Proganochelys lacked the ability to pull its head into its shell, had a long neck, and had a long, spiked tail ending in a club. While this body form is similar to that of ankylosaurs, it resulted from convergent evolution. Turtles are divided into two extant suborders: Cryptodira and Pleurodira. The Cryptodira is the larger of the two groups and includes all the marine turtles, the terrestrial tortoises, and many of the freshwater turtles. The Pleurodira are sometimes known as the side-necked turtles, a reference to the way they retract their heads into their shells. This smaller group consists primarily of various freshwater turtles. Classification of turtles Clade Testudinata Klein, 176064 Genus †Pappochelys Schoch & Sues, 2015 Family †Proganochelyidae Baur, 1887 Family †Australochelidae Gaffney & Kitching 1994 sensu Lee, 1997 Family †Proterochersidae Nopcsa, 1928 Clade †Mesochelydia Joyce, 2017 Family †Indochelyidae Datta, Manna, Ghosh, & Das, 2000 Family †Heckerochelyidae Sukhanov 2006 Clade †Perichelydia Joyce, 2017 Family †Chelycarapookidae Warren, 1969 Family †Sichuanchelyidae Tong et al., 2012 Family †Helochelydridae Nopsca, 1928 Clade †Meiolaniformes Sterli and de la Fuente, 2013 Family †Meiolaniidae Lydekker, 1887 Family †Otwayemyidae Gaffney et al., 1998 Genus †Trapalcochelys Sterli, de la Fuente & Cerda, 2013 Genus †Chubutemys Gaffney et al., 2007 Genus †Peligrochelys Sterli & de la Fuente, 2013 Season 6 (Piracy) It's currently unknown what kind of role he'll play, as the season hasn't even come out yet. In Fanfiction In Ninjago: Faith, Lloyd has become more insecure since the recent loss of his father. And to make matters worse, a new girl named Kalet and her powers threaten to take Lloyd's title of being the Green Ninja away from him. Personality In the beginning, Lloyd wanted to follow his father's dark path—the closet he's ever got to it however, consisted of weak attempts to steal candy and over-dramatic evil laughs. But he just wanted his father to be happy. Later, he begin to understand his duties as the Green Ninja and complied. Like the other ninja, his personality changed a bit after Ninjago: Rebooted. Lloyd has begun to do his best to focus on the bright side of things and is always keeping hope no matter what. But how can to hold on to Faith even after losing your loved ones? Appearance Lloyd has blond, wavy hair, and prefers to wear green clothing. Gallery Lloyd ZX.jpg LloydTechno.jpg Lloyd Tournament Robes.jpg Lloyd Jungle Robes.jpg Poster.jpg In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjiztu Ermahgerd.jpg Let's stand like we're on an album cover.jpg So done.jpg What's the matter NOW.jpg FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT.jpg Trivia * He has feelings for Chamille in Trevor7626's universe. ---- THIS ARTICLE IS BEING RECONSTRUCTED. "I have anti-venom!" -Nya, a few seconds after Mezmo's disappearance. The Snakes Awaken is the first episode of the first season (possibly the only season) of a fan-made version of the original TV show. Plot Cole and Kai are playing a videogame (similar to the start of the real episode 1) that uses the music of Frogger and Pacman, and then the Sensei unplugs the game. He tells the ninjas that they have to stop playing or they will never become official ninjas. Later, Zane tells Sensei that he has circus classes the next day, so he put a pie in Wu's face. Nya rushes into the room, warning the Ninja that Garmadon has been sighted somewhere near the frozen wasteland. Lloyd demands candy from the Ninja, so Zane throws another pie. However he missed. Then Lloyd explored the wastelands. Suddenly he figures out the location of the Hynobrai, and decides to unleash them on all of the Ninjago world. Back at the wasteland center, Kai finds a scroll in Sensei's bag and Zane translates it. He tells the Ninja that one of the four will become the green ninja. They later find some Kendo armor to do training. Cole ends up being the strongest. Later, Sensei and Nya arrive and tells them that none of them have enough power yet. The Ninja then return to the monastery, but Lloyd is still under Mezmo's control. To watch this video, click the link in Zaid184's profile page. photo-2.JPG|The videogame. photo-8.JPG|"This is a job for the NINJA..." Were you looking for the blooper? "Intruder alert!" -Spitta to Lizaru when Lloyd and Lasha arrive Poisoned is the second episode of Slither Fighters. Plot Lloyd is still under control of the Hypnobrai. However, he finds a fangblade and pulls it out. A snake-o-car driven by Lasha comes and then Lloyd gets into the car which takes him to the Toxic Bogs. There, Lizaru is trying to swim but Spitta warns him that an intruder is coming. At the end of Episode 1 the Ninja are walking home, but they reach the Bogs. All the Venomaris launch vipers to poison Cole, Zane, and Jay. Nya went home alone, so Kai was the only ninja to attack. Sensei was too old to do so. Kai does spinjitsu on the snakes and then takes the staff from a mini-shrine. But while doing that, the shrine wrecks and then Spitta prompts Lizaru to buy a new one. Kai uses anti-venom from the Staff to free the Ninja and a second fangblade appears in the center of the bog. Mezmo comes to take both blades from Lloyd's hand to put them into the Slither Pit. Gallery of scenes photo-44.JPG|"You may want to look who ELSE is in the car... photo-51.JPG|Kai uses Spinjitsu photo-53.JPG|"I am too old to do this..." photo-42.JPG|Lloyd tries to pull out the fangblade photo-59.JPG|The ninjas getting poisoned World without Ninja (Part 2) is the 35th episode of A different interpretation Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu Plot after zane save the new ninjago city from overlord pixal,mindroid,cryptor, and dr. julian rebuild zane the Zane V2 and a new enemy want to destroy ninjago city the return of arcturus sepentine general!. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f4/Florida_Box_Turtle_Digon3_re-edited.jpg *Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Zane - Brent Miller *Dan- Quinton Flynn *Lloyd- Corey Bringas *Karone- Melody Perkins *Nya/Misako- Elieen Stevens *Cassie- Patricia Ja Lee *Sensei Wu- Paul DobsonAMAZON TREE TURTLES *Lord Garmadon- Mark Oliver *First Spinjitzu Master- Bill Corkery *Ancient Serpentine General- Roger Craig Smith Head for Snake HQ (Part 2) is the 37th episode of A different interpretation Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu Plot The Ninja begin to fight off the Serpentine. Misako tells them about the "Dual Spinjitzu Combo" that will allow them to get rid of the Serpentine for the time being. Dan saying a combo technique works well. The Serpentine attack Misako and then the Ninja get rid of the Serpentine, but Misako ends up dying... scam haha i tricked you misako is dead in 37! hahahahaha suckers *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Zane - Brent Miller *Dan- Quinton Flynn *Lloyd- Corey Bringas *Karone- Melody Perkins *Nya/Misako- Elieen Stevens *Cassie- Patricia Ja Lee *Sensei Wu/Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Skalidor - John Novak *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Lord Garmadon- Mark Oliver *First Spinjitzu Master- Bill Corkery *Ancient Serpentine General- Roger Craig